1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an apparatus and method for converting energy which may convert energy transferred by a signal such as an electromagnetic wave into electric energy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the reduction of size and the improvement of performance of devices, nano-scale devices have emerged. To manufacture the nano-scale devices, a technique for forming a nanowire having a diameter of several nanometers has been developed. Further, the nanowire may be grown so as to have a length several thousand times larger than the diameter thereof.
The nanowire may exhibit electrical, chemical, physical, and optical characteristics, different from those of the bulk structure. Using such characteristics, more minute and integrated devices may be realized. The nanowire may be used in various devices such as lasers, transistors, memories, and sensors.